1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices and is directed more particularly to an enterostomy retaining device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In enterostomy procedures a bowel length is externalized by passage of a bowel loop through an opening made in the abdominal wall. The loop enterostomy requires a fixation device to maintain the bowel in its externalized position. The retention has been accomplished with various rods of synthetics or glass. Many of the devices in general use stress the bowel unevenly at its angulation or require readjustment or removal with consequent remanipulation of the traumatized area when bag placement is performed.